Misaki's Last Week
by Mini Blue Skirt
Summary: Misaki is acting weird...he's so clingy all of a sudden. Akihiko is confused until Hiroki sheds some light on the situation. Migh become rated M later, I dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fic takes place while Misaki is in college and taking Hiroki's literature class.**

**Disclaimer: I own my own twist and onthing more.**

Misaki's Last Week

"So, after reading last week's book, I want all of you to write a seven to eight page paper on what you would do if you knew you only had one week to live."

Professor Kamijou casually picked up an eraser, silently daring anyone to groan or complain. Nobody did…on the outside.

"Yes, and to make it easier, I want you to write it over the course of next week. You should start writing this Sunday, so you can turn in your essay to me next Monday. Now then, hurry along to your next class. I'm sure if you tell your professor who held you late, they'll understand immediately" Hiroki said drily. A few of his older students cracked smiles; this was his way of saying sorry and joking about himself without damaging his pride in the process.

Misaki Takahashi took no note of this however; he was thinking about the assignment. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have bothered with starting his essay until it was time to, but this particular assignment struck a deep chord with him. If I only had a week to live… he mused as he walked slowly to his next class.

"Oi, Takahashi! Get a move on!" Professor Kamijou's voice drawled from down the hallway, not unkindly. "Yes, professor!" Misaki blushed with embarrassment as he pushed the assignment out of his mind for the moment and hurried towards his next class.

**XxX**

"I don't understand it, Hiroki." Akihiko glared into his coffee cup as Hiroki stirred his own with a mild expression. "One minute he's ridiculously resistant, and then all of a sudden, he keeps giving me this weird look that just sends chills down my spine. And he's so clingy all of a sudden, not that I mind that, but it's not like him to be so…I don't even know! He keeps looking over at me like he's thinking really hard, and then as if he wants to cry, and then he gets real quiet and just keeps snuggling up to me. Quite frankly, I'm frightened, Hiroki!"

Akihiko lifted his gaze to find his friend's eyes twinkling in mild amusement. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my dear friend, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Hiroki chuckled into his coffee mug, a rare sound for the serious professor.

"Nothing to worry about? Why, do you know something I don't?" the author demanded, setting his cup on the table in front of him and then crossing his arms.

"Well, as the professor who sees him when you do not during the day, I indeed know a few things that you do not." Hiroki smirked as this dawned upon the author and the indigo eyes shifted from uneasy to irritated.

"So enlighten me, Hiroki. And please wipe that smirk off your face, before I decide to write about you in my next BL novel. Now it was Hiroki's turn to glare across the table.

"Alright, if you must know, the boy's thinking about what would happen to you if he were gone. Satisfied?" Hiroki growled as he set his coffee down on the table with a slight _clank_.

"Why would he do that? Why would such a thought even enter his head in the first place?" Akihiko growled right back, glaring pointedly at the professor. Instead of responding to Akihiko's obvious challenge to explain himself, Hiroki reached for his bag under the table. Inside were graded papers and a few extra student handouts. He took one of the latter and handed it to his friend.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you read it, genius?" Hiroki snorted as he picked up his coffee again.

Frowning, Akihiko read the paper over. It was an essay prompt. It read:

_If you knew you only had one week left to live, how would you spend that week? Be specific and give reasons why you would do what you would do in your final week. Your essay should be at least seven pages long, double spaced, and in proper expository form. Essays may be turned in early for extra credit._

Akihiko's brow furrowed. "So this assignment is what's got him bothered? But I still don't understand…"

Hiroki sighed and then reached for his bag once more. He retrieved an already graded essay and handed it to Akihiko. "That there is Takahashi's response to the prompt. Turned it in the day after the assignment was given and it has nine pages to boot. He brought it in on a Saturday, and he doesn't even have classes that day. Best grade he ever got or probably ever will get in my class." Hiroki gazed into his coffee cup carefully as he let this information sink in for the novelist.

Said author put on his reading glasses and sat back in his chair and began to read Misaki's essay, his eyes widening with every word he took in.

**A/N: Clearly this first chapter is pure exposition (background information/ plot foundation), but I hope you all stick around to see just how Misaki would spend his time if he knew he had one week left to live. As for the morbid tone of the fic, it's been Apocalypse Week on History Channel 2, and it made me wonder what I myself would do if I had one week left to live. But that's, as they say, another story. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki Takahashi

Japanese Literature 101

Kamijou

18 November 2011

My Last Week

If I were to be informed that I only had one week left to live, I would have a plan for each if the remaining days of my life. Most of these plans would center on providing for the most precious thing I have: my rabbit. My rabbit is what would be most affected by my absence, so I would do everything in my power to make sure that my rabbit would be properly cared for. Of course, I would not let my rabbit know what was going on; despite the implication, my rabbit is in fact very intelligent, although annoying sometimes. But the fact is that I love my rabbit more than anything else and I do not want my rabbit to be troubled by my absence any more than absolutely necessary. So, in order to make sure that my rabbit is properly cared for after I'm gone, I would be making arrangements for my own passing as well as putting together what I could so that my rabbit could live as happily as possible without me being there. Hopefully, the actions I would make during my last week will ensure a happy future for my rabbit and he would not be too sad when I'm not there to take care of him like I used to. I would spend my final week doing what I do best: looking out for the well-being of my rabbit and not sparing any effort to make him as content as possible.

XxX

Day One:

My first day upon hearing that I had one week left to live would be making funeral arrangements for myself. I would not want this to disturb my rabbit however, so I would probably go straight to the funeral director's place of business. I have an awful tendency to give off an anxious aura that my rabbit is rather good at picking up on, so I would not be able to make such arrangements from home.

For my funeral, I would try and arrange for a traditional wake. As morbid as it sounds, I would make invitations to the wake; I would talk with the postmaster so that the invitations were sent out the last day of my last week.

For my final resting place, I would try to secure a nice plot in a nearby cemetery, preferably by the ocean. I would choose a plot near the ocean because my rabbit and I agree that the ocean is very beautiful, and I would not want anyone who visits my grave afterwards to be very sad. I would want them to be able to look up from my grave, see the ocean, and still be glad to be alive even if I am not. And though I hope my rabbit would not want to be in such a sad place as my grave, I would want him to be able to look up and also see the ocean, and remember the fun times he and I had together on or near the beach.

It would be better if my rabbit forgot about me completely so he wouldn't have to depend on old memories to soothe the reality of my death, but if he did have to remember anything, I would hope that he could remember all the times he made me smile and know that he truly did make me happy the majority of the time I spent with him. With all of this in mind, this is how I would spend the first day of my last week.

XxX

Day Two:

For the second day of my last week, I would spend all day putting together a notebook full of my rabbit's favorite recipes. These recipes would be very detailed and there would be footnotes on how to sneak green peppers into them for whenever my rabbit misbehaves. I would make sure that the first recipe in the notebook would be my rabbit's very favorite dish that I make: stew.

The next recipe would be my own recipe on sautéed salmon. Of course, there would be other recipes in the book as well. I would put this book together in the hopes that the next caretaker of my rabbit would know precisely what my rabbit likes to eat. If my rabbit were to eat the same foods as I used to make him, perhaps it would warm him to his next caretaker a little easier (my rabbit is very particular about the company he keeps, so hopefully this would make it a little less difficult of a transition for both my rabbit and whoever takes care of him next).

I would also take this day to seriously consider who I would want to take care of my rabbit after I no longer can. Despite the fact that my rabbit's father intimidates me, I would contact him to let him know what is going on. I know that my rabbit and his father do not get along very well, but besides me, I think that my rabbit's father knows my rabbit best and would be the most willing to help me make arrangements to ensure my rabbit's happy future if he were aware of my situation. My rabbit would not like it I know, but like sneaking green peppers into his food, it's for his own good.

So, for the second day of my last week, I would put together that cookbook of my rabbit's favorite foods and I would also let my rabbit's father know that I cannot take care of his son any longer; not because I do not want to, but because I would then only have five days left to live. And though I' sure that whatever reason I'm dying at the end of those five days is not my own fault, I would still apologize for the inconvenience that I would be causing for my rabbit and his father.

XxX

Day Three:

On the third day of my last week, I would call my employer and tell her that I am sorry for the rudeness of such short notice, but I quit. If I were asked for the reason of my self-termination, I would answer honestly that I have someone I need to take care of that needs my full attention. I would then apologize for my audacity, but I would inquire if my last paycheck could be sent to my rabbit's father's address.

Of course, that paycheck would eventually be put into a trust fund in my rabbit's name. Granted, though my rabbit probably would not ever need a trust fund, he sometimes spends more than he should without keeping track of his expenses, so if he ever did need a little extra money, at least that would be set aside for him to use in a few years.

Also on my third day, I would call my brother and arrange to see him. This way, I could spend one last day with my brother. I probably would not tell him what was going on; I would want his last memories of me to be happy. Most likely, we would go to the amusement park he took me to as a child. His wife could come too, and my cute little nephew. I would try not to make a face while knowing that my nephew will probably not remember anything about me. But then I would remember that it would be better if he didn't, so he wouldn't have a reason to be sad.

I would have my rabbit stay at home and work on what he's supposed to be working on. Actually, I would ask my rabbit to get a few days ahead of schedule, because I want to spend a whole day with him later on in the week. Knowing him, my rabbit would find a way to get it done. In the evening, I would speak with my rabbit's father and ask him about finding a lawyer to help me put together a will. After my rabbit fell asleep, I would just stroke his head until I too fell asleep. Out of the entire week of my last days, day three will definitely be the second busiest.

XxX

Day 4

For my fourth day of my last week, I would meet with my rabbit's father and a lawyer to put together a will. Seeing as I do not have very many possessions, this would not take very long. Most of my assets would be drained in funerary expenses, but whatever's left would go towards that trust fund for my rabbit. It had always been my plan to secure a position where I could provide for my rabbit when he no longer had the same spring to his hop anymore, but seeing as I only have three days left to live, putting money aside for him for future use would be the next best thing. As for my tangible possessions, I would bequeath my "Za Kan" collection to my rabbit. I know that he does not approve of Ijuuin-sensei, but my collection is what I treasure most (besides my rabbit himself), and I know that he would recognize that it would mean a lot to me for him to have it. Besides, I learned how to cook from reading "Za Kan"; maybe my rabbit could teach himself to cook…but on second thought, maybe he could just recognize it as a gift from me; I really don't think that my rabbit needs to be anywhere near the kitchen if at all possible.

After settling my will, I would return home and make whatever my rabbit wanted for dinner. Just to tease him, I would tell him we were having stuffed peppers. Then to reassure him that I'm only teasing, I would gather him up in my arms and just stroke his hair. Then, after dinner, I would let my rabbit play whatever game he wanted, besides his absolutely favorite game. His favorite game is Hide in the Burrow; it's his favorite thing to do when I'm around. But I would save that for a later day. If he wanted to nibble on a carrot though, I probably wouldn't say no.

XxX

Day 5

Since I only have two days left to live by day five, I would spend the day packing up my things. If my rabbit were to ask why I was doing so, I would tell him that I was getting ready to paint my room. If he tried to buy any paint supplies for me, I would tell him that I already took care of it. After he went away though (if he went away; he has a knack for seeing through me), I would probably cry because lying to my rabbit is my least favorite thing to do. Well, I don't like playing one too many games of Hide In the Burrow, but it's not so bad. I'm kind of used to it, and it's…not a terrible game to play. Anyways, after packing up my things, I would put together a bunch of my rabbit's favorite foods and stock the fridge and freezer with them. My rabbit should be set for at least two weeks after my week is up. Knowing him though, he won't eat while he's upset. This means that most of his premade food would have to be put into the freezer. I only hope that he won't let it sit there so long that it goes bad; he can be wasteful sometimes. That night, I would pray that whatever god there is out there that he might forgive me for lying to my rabbit, and I would hope that he could understand that any lying I may have done was out of love.

XxX

Day 6

On my second to last day of my last week, I would drag my rabbit away from his work (not that he'd need a lot of convincing anyways) and spend the day with him at some of my favorite places. The first place I'd take him is outside the apartment where my brother and I used to live. This is where I really first decided to keep my rabbit. My brother had hurt my rabbit's feelings, and I held my rabbit here until he felt better.

After there, my rabbit and I would go to our favorite Ferris wheel. This is where I first told my rabbit that I loved him, without adding a "maybe" or an "I think". I'm sure my rabbit will remember that particular place rather clearly; after we were done at the Ferris wheel we stayed at a hotel where my rabbit made it very difficult to get and stay clean in the shower. We'd stop by that hotel, but I wouldn't want to stay there.

After spending the day out and about with my rabbit, I'd take him home and we'd play as many games of Hide In the Burrow as he wanted. He might want to nibble on a carrot, and that would be okay. The evening's activities would be totally up to him. I would let my rabbit do anything he wanted on that last night, and I would tell him I love him over and over, just to make up for all the times I should have said it back to him and didn't. And just before he fell asleep, I would take his paw and hold it against my chest to let him know that my heart only beats for him and nobunny else.

XxX

Day 7

On my last day of my last week, I would get up early before my rabbit. I would put together all of his meals for the day, and then I would get onto my computer and make a video journal entry, only it would be for my rabbit and not for an actual video journal. I would tell my rabbit all of the things I couldn't bear to tell him before: "I love you"; "I don't mind playing Hide In the Burrow"; "It's really sweet when you nibble on a carrot", and all of those embarrassing things like that. I would explain all of my strange behavior over the past week as well, and tell him that his father knew, but nobody else. I would ask him to please let go of any disagreements with his father so that they could talk man to man, father to son. Also, I would tell him not to get upset with his father for keeping my condition from him, that I had asked him to keep quiet, and that I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary at the time. Also, that I wish he would tell his father thank you from me, for all his help in trying to ensure my rabbit's future. Then I'd blow my rabbit a kiss while trying not to be embarrassed about it. I would save the video to a disk and leave it by my rabbit's breakfast. Then I would go into my rabbit's room and kiss his forehead and his nose and his cheek and I would ruffle the fur on the top of his head. I would be careful to not let him wake up; I absolutely could not have him follow me. Even if it was my last day, it would kill me twice if I died where he could see it. I would take the train to where my coffin was and ask the funeral director if I could see the coffin. Then I'd basically lie down in my coffin and try to get comfortable. I would use my cell phone one last time to call home and leave a message (there's no way he would be up yet without me there to drag him out of dreamland) telling my rabbit that I'm sorry and that I love him. Then, I would close my eyes, and try to fall asleep, so that when death finally took me, I wouldn't know it.

XxX

So, like I said in the beginning, almost everything I do in my last week would be focused on making sure that my rabbit is taken care of. Granted, some of my time would be spent with people other than my rabbit, but that's mostly to make sure he's taken care of and that I'm not leaving anybody close out. I hope I really never have to do any of this; I really do love my rabbit dearly, and I never want to leave him if I can help it. We've bonded over the many games of Hide In the Burrow, and I don't think that's something that will ever go away, and I don't think I would want it to go away. He's my rabbit, and I love him. And though he gets on my nerves sometimes, I know that he loves me, and I would never want to hurt him. Basically, my last week would be doing everything in the name of the love that my rabbit and I share.

THE END

XxX


	3. Chapter 3

XxX

Akihiko was having a hard time seeing the page in front of him as Hiroki sat back with a satisfied sigh. "Hiroki…you've already graded this? You have it in the gradebook already?" Akihiko spoke barely above a whisper. Hiroki nodded solemnly. "I had a feeling that you might want the original copy, so there you are. I had Takahashi-kun send me an email with that essay attached, so I had something to hand back to him later. I must say, though the structure is somewhat juvenile, he makes his intentions very clear and concise. Best work I've read in a long time" Hiroki growled, looking at the bag full of essays as though it offended him. "The other students all talked about either lounging around for a week or partying or something else just as selfish. Not that they're doing anything wrong really' they're following the prompt, but still…after reading Takahashi-kun's paper, all of it seemed very self-centered I suppose. Although, I will be honest, I had no idea what he was talking about until he started talking about Hide In the Burrow." Hiroki gazed at Akihiko sternly. "I don't want to know any details, but you do take care to make sure that all those 'games' don't interfere with his academic life, right?" Akihiko met his gaze and said drily, "Oh, for the most part. But sometimes that carrot is just too irresistible, you know?" At this, Hiroki's face reddened and he made a shooing motion with his hand. "Alright, alright, go home already." Akihiko smiled and rose. "By the way, Hiroki…" Hiroki lifted his russet eyes to meet the softened indigo gaze. "Thank you." Hiroki waved his hand in acknowledgement. "Nothing of it. Just don't let him know I said all those nice things about his essay, alright? I'd hate for my students to think I'm going soft. I have a devilish image to uphold you know." Hiroki rolled his eyes and grinned. Akihiko returned the smile and left the café.

XxX

"Misaki? Where are you?" Akihiko called as he stepped out of his shoes. He heard a chair slide back and a chorus of eager footsteps before Misaki's bedroom door opened. "Usagi-san!" Misaki's face was lit up into a delighted grin and the boy rushed down the steps an all but threw himself into Akihiko's waiting arms. The boy snuggled into his chest but then froze as Akihiko chuckled his "I'm about to ravish you" chuckle. Misaki pulled back just far enough to look at him questioningly, but before he could verbalize these questions, his mouth was covered by Akihiko's eager mouth. Misaki submitted at once and Akihiko's tongue did indeed ravish him. Their breathing sped as they backed towards the couch. "Usagi-san…?" Misaki breathed, half a request, half an inquiry. "Misaki." Akihiko kissed the hollow of Misaki's throat. "Mm?" Misaki gasped as Akihiko's cool hands snaked under his shirt. "I met with Kamijou sensei today." Misaki's breathing sped even faster as one of those cool hands traversed down his back and underneath the waistband of his jeans. "And?" Misaki stuttered as Akihiko gently nipped his ear and nuzzled behind it. "Wanna play a game of Hide In the Burrow?" Akihiko froze as Misaki stiffened. Slightly disappointed, Akihiko began to pull back, only to be caught in Misaki's needful grasp. Looking down in surprise, Akihiko opened his mouth in shock as Misaki snagged his collar and crushed his own mouth against him. After a brief and glorious entanglement of tongues, Misaki pulled back just far enough to murmur "…yes please…" A beautiful blush flooded his already rosy cheeks. The man lowered his head to taste the inside of those warm cheeks. Akihiko gathered Misaki into his arms and continued to kiss the youth deeply as they made their way to the bedroom. Akihiko pulled away to look down into Misaki's troubled gaze. "But first…" he said as he laid Misaki down onto the bed gently. "Hm?" Misaki breathed as Akihiko stripped out of his shirt. "First, there's a particular carrot I'd like to nibble on if you don't mind…"

THE REAL END

**A/N: I know, evil MB Skirt for stopping right before lemony goodness! I want to see what you all think so far. Total of 10 reviews merits I'd say…about two or three rounds of Hide In the Burrow don't you think? And maybe a carrot nibble here and there. Looking forward to your thoughts.**

**-MB Skirt**


End file.
